Three People, Two People
by Iawen Londea
Summary: Three people who didn't think Cam would walk again, and the two who did.


_A/N: This is my first foray into the "Five Things" style. I hope it's all right! Please leave a review, as always._**  
**

**Three People Who Didn't Think Mitchell Would Walk Again, and the Two Who Did**

I.

Andrew Mitchell punched a wall when he heard his older brother would be paralyzed. No one yelled at him for it or told him to behave better, and suddenly he found himself thrust into a new role in the family--comforter and protector. He'd never been the strong one in the family--his dad and Cameron had always done that, but not this time. His dad couldn't even console himself, let alone offer comfort to anyone else, so Andy provided it for his mom, assuring her that everything would be okay and that at least Cam would live. Then he excused himself to the restroom and threw up.

His dad told him first that Cam believed he'd walk again, and Andy had sighed and braced himself for the upcoming visit with his brother. It was hard to see his older brother, the athlete in the family, laying in a hospital bed unable to move. Andy found it even more difficult to face that knowing Cam thought he'd walk again. What would he say in response? He couldn't discourage his brother, but he couldn't lie. Being a pillar in the family was ill-suited for him, but Andy felt determined to step up to the plate, remembering all the times in his life his brother had been there for him. When he walked into Cam's room and listened to his brother say those horrible words, Andy just nodded. Cam clearly knew Andy wasn't convinced.

Andy didn't believe it would happen right up until the moment it did. He hollered with joy for his brother as Cam took those first excruciating steps, and soon found himself comfortably back in his old role in the family--little brother, youngest son.

II.

Frank Mitchell counted himself a strong man, but from the minute his wife had taken the phone call from the Air Force about Cam's crash, he could feel himself falling apart. When Frank had lost his legs, he'd put on a brave smile for his sons, and after a very brief bout of anger and depression, decided he felt lucky to be alive. Losing his legs was better than losing his life, leaving his wife widowed and his sons fatherless. He loved his family more than anything else, and waiting almost two weeks just to be sure Cam would pull through just about crushed him. When the prognosis came that Cam would never walk again, his wife sobbed in his arms, and Frank had cried too.

A few days later, when Cam was finally coherent enough to understand his condition, he adamantly proclaimed the doctor's words to be a lie. "I'll walk again, Dad." This determination broke Frank's heart anew. He spent long nights wondering how to help Cam accept what had happened to him, discussing preparations to be made on their farm for wheelchair access when Cam would get released. The Air Force was paying for the best treatments and physical therapy for Cam, and would continue paying for everything Cam would need, but they were also waiting for Cam's release from the hospital to give him an honorable discharge. Frank couldn't be angry, because he understood.

Four months after the crash, when Cam called his family into his physical therapy session, stood up from his wheelchair and took a step forward, Frank cried in joy. He'd never been so happy to be so wrong.

III.

Teal'c met Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell at the Air Force Hospital in Washington D.C. He, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson made a few trips during the summer following the fight against Anubis' fleet to visit the injured. Teal'c met Colonel Mitchell's family first. He felt solemn in their presence, as they were clearly devastated by what had happened.

When the Jaffa had first been allowed into the colonel's room, the patient was still critical, but the doctors were finally, albeit cautiously, speaking about a recovery. Teal'c didn't have much to say; this man had sacrificed much in the battle to help ensure SG-1 reached the post in time. Colonel Mitchell's co-pilot had died, as had nine other pilots. What could Teal'c possibly offer that could help? He closed the door, removed his hat, and introduced himself--his real self. He'd actually expected this to be a mistake, and for Colonel Mitchell to "freak out" as humans liked to say, and he'd thought he was right when Colonel Mitchell's eyes widened, but he soon smiled and offered his hand, and Teal'c knew he'd done the right thing. After the visit, Teal'c left the room and entered the hallway to hear Colonel Mitchell's doctor explaining to Major Carter and Daniel Jackson that Colonel Mitchell's injuries would mean that he likely wouldn't walk again. Major Carter cried at the news, even though she hadn't met him yet. Teal'c left the hospital feeling sad and wishing he'd been able to meet Colonel Mitchell when he was still a strong warrior, before Anubis had taken that from a man who'd never even seen the stargate.

On Teal'c's third visit, Colonel Mitchell looked excited to see him. He talked about his physical therapy and his excitement to eat real food again. He asked Teal'c questions about the Jaffa, and explained that General Hammond and Dr. Weir had authorized him to read SG-1's mission files. When Teal'c asked what Mitchell planned to do once released from the hospital, Mitchell replied that he'd be going back to the Air Force, of course. When he saw Teal'c's raised eyebrow, Mitchell sighed and explained that he would prove the doctors wrong and not only walk again, but run and jump and play basketball, football, all every bit as well as he'd been able to before. Teal'c's silence to the declaration frustrated Colonel Mitchell, so Teal'c did not elaborate his feeling that a damaged spine and crushed leg would prevent a human from regaining what had been lost.

The next time Teal'c saw Colonel Mitchell, the colonel was out of the hospital and walking. He hadn't returned to active duty in the air force, but it was looking like it would happen in a couple more months. Teal'c had flown out to D.C. with the rest of SG-1 and General O'Neill, and while O'Neill was stuck in a meeting with the Joint Chiefs, Colonel Carter had arranged to have lunch with Colonel Mitchell. "You are looking well, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said, with a deep nod to convey his respect. Indeed, the strength of humans continued to surprise him.

IV.

"I'm going to walk again, Grandma," Cameron said quietly, belief in his voice but also a hint of sadness.

Francine Mitchell realized that her grandson did not expect her to believe him, and that despite the fact that no one, doctors, family or friends, seemed to believe it, Cameron still did wholeheartedly. Francine was used to surprising people in her family, but this may have been the biggest one. "I believe you, Cameron." The smile he gave her was the brightest she'd seen since before the accident.

That night, Francine and her son Frank had the largest fight in Mitchell family history. Francine accused him and his wife of giving up on their son, and they accused her of giving Cameron false hope when what he needed was true support to help him manage the rest of his life.

"You've got to pray faithfully," Francine told them at the end of the fight, at almost one in the morning. "Not fearfully."

Five months later, when Cameron walked himself out of the hospital, the entire family was delighted, but Francine was the only one not surprised.

V.

Contrary to the rumors floating around in both D.C. and the SGC, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill did not promise Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell any position he wanted in the Air Force out of pity, or as a mere "thanks" for what Mitchell did in the Antarctica battle. Upon taking his new promotion and position in the SGC, O'Neill read the reports on what had happened in that dog fight and then read Mitchell's service record. Before his crash, Mitchell had an impeccable record; he'd been among the first chosen for the F-302 program in its birth, and Mitchell's commanding officer there continued to be confused at how Mitchell could think so low of his piloting skills as to think he'd just been lucky to get in. Mitchell had made a fine officer, a skilled pilot, and a great leader among the other pilots in the program.

O'Neill visited Mitchell in the hospital to express genuine thanks and wishes for Mitchell to get better, and when he was there, he saw the determination and will the young colonel possessed. "I will be able to serve again, Sir," Mitchell vowed, and O'Neill left that hospital room knowing it'd be true, and knowing that Mitchell would select a position in the SGC, and knowing that when Mitchell made it there, the SCG would be lucky to have him. What he didn't know was how much it meant to Mitchell to have someone besides his grandma believe in his recovery.


End file.
